It is believed to be desirable to measure gas densities, which indicate the mass of the gas if the volume of the container is known or fixed. Such measurements of gas densities within a pressurized tank can be used to monitor for gas leaks. Also the mass of gas is important in other applications where the gas is consumed constantly, e.g. an oxygen tank used on flight applications. Conventional transducers are not capable of outputting a signal corresponding to a gas density. Instead, a conventional transducer may output a signal indicative of pressure and/or temperature. That temperature and pressure may be used by an external processor to determine gas density by solving for Van Der Waal's equation. Such external processors, however, could not be integrated into the transducer due to the physical and operational requirements necessary for a processor to solve Van der Waal's equation. Simply put, processors capable of solving Van der Waal's equation were too large and required too much power to be placed within a transducer. Consequently, conventional transducers are limited to outputting raw measured data that is ultimately used by a processor external to the transducer to determine gas density. Therefore, in order to determined gas density, as is necessary for monitoring gas leaks in a pressurized tank, a separate processor is necessary in addition to the transducer. The size, complexity, and cost of such systems are significant drawbacks. Clearly, there is a need for transducer with an integrated processor that is capable of outputting a signal indicative of gas density.